Feline Physiology
The power to become or mimic the abilities and attributes of felines. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Cat Form/Physiology * Cat Mimicry/Physiology * Felidea Mimicry/Physiology * Feline Form * Feline Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user takes on or has the traits and abilities of felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats. Some users of this power turn into the animal, while others instead gain some of the animals abilities (such as increased flexibility). Some users of this power even gain a were-cat hybrid form where they retain the best of their normal species and their cat form. Applications * Camouflage * Claw Retraction * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Climbing * Enhanced Flexibility * Enhanced Jump * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Senses ** Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Predator Instinct * Stealth Tactics * Spiritual Awareness Variations * Felinae Physiology (cougar, cheetah, lynxes, ocelot, and domestic cat): Stealth Tactics ** Cheetah Physiology (cheetah): Enhanced Speed ** Felis Physiology (domestic cat and closest wild relatives): Environmental Adaptation, Enhanced Climbing, Darkness Adaptation ** Lynx Physiology (lynxes): Speed Swimming, Enhanced Climbing, Darkness Adaptation ** Puma (genus) Physiology (cougar and jaguarundi): Enhanced Jump, Speed Swimming, Enhanced Climbing, Environmental Adaptation * Pantherinae Physiology (tiger, lion, jaguar and leopards): Enhanced Strength, Speed Swimming except lion, Enhanced Climbing jaguar, leopard, Enhanced Jump Mythical Felines: * Bakeneko Physiology * Cat Sìth Physiology: Faery Physiology * Cheshire Cat Physiology * Griffin Physiology * Hellcat Physiology ' * 'Panther (legendary creature) Physiology: Pheromone Manipulation * Pixiu Physiology: Wing Manifestation, Guardianship, Monetary Manipulation * Shishi Physiology: Guardianship * Sphinx Physiology * Underwater Panther Physiology: Aquatic Adaptation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Inducement * Werecat Physiology Associations Felines are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Inaudibility * Domestic Cat: Nine Lives, Curse Inducement/Luck Bestowal, Magic/Power Augmentation, Life-Force Absorption, Spirit Physiology * Jaguar: Shamanism, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fertility Inducement * Lion: Enhanced Charisma, Enhanced Leadership, Fear Masking * Lynx: X-Ray Vision, Clairvoyance up to Nigh-Omniscience, Invisibility, Inaudibility * Tiger: Earth Manipulation, Anger Empowerment, Plant Manipulation, Rage Manipulation, War Inducement Known Users Gallery Tigra.png|Tigra (Marvel) mimics the properties of a tiger. Rob_Lucci_Leopard.png|Rob Lucci(One Piece) in his leopard form. Mao Darker than Black.PNG|Having fully paid his contract, Mao (Darker than Black) has lost his original body and is now stranded in the body of a black cat. Desdemona Angel.jpg|Desdemona (Angel: After the Fall) can shift between human and jaguar form at will, though even in human form she retains some feline attributes. Chloe King.jpg|Chloe King (The Nine Lives of Chloe King) is a member of the Mai, a race of cat-like superhumans descended from the Egyptian goddess Bastet. Lion-O.jpg|Lion-O (Thundercats) 10186 400x600.jpg|Catwoman (DC Comics) Swat Kats.jpg|T-Bone and Razor (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) Shalimar Fox.jpg|Shalimar Fox (Mutant X) she is a feline feral mutant Bast.jpg|Bast - Egyptian goddess of Cats, Protection and Sun Felina_Arci-Muñoz_4361-406x610.jpg|Arci Munoz as "Felina, Queen of all Cats'' Images9.jpeg|Cheetah (DC Comics) mimics the properties of a cheetah. Cat Planet Cuties.jpg|Eris (Cat Planet Cuties) Cute Kittens.jpg|Melwin & Chayka (Cat Planet Cuties) Bills_DBZ.png|Bills (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods) Cat Mario.png|Cat Mario (Super Mario 3D Land) Cat Red Dwarf.jpg|The Cat (Red Dwarf) Puss in Boots Shrek.jpg|Puss in Boots (Shrek) Brak.jpg|Brak (Space Ghost) Red XIII.png|Red XIII (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) Neko majin.JPG|Neko Majin (Neko Majin Z) Blaze the Cat.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Remlits.jpg|Remlits (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Catseye.JPG|Catseye (Marvel Comics) Darkstalkers-felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers) Mithra ranger.jpg|A member of the Mithra (Final Fantasy XI) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology